


In the middle of the storm

by LayAria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace deserves all the love of the world, Fluff, M/M, Marco too, Romance, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Ace était un pirate, certes, membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche depuis peu, mais... Qui était le con qui servait de navigateur sur ce bateau ! Et pourquoi grand Dieu fallait-il qu'il se montre aussi faible devant Marco !





	In the middle of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier écrit sur One Piece... C'est probablement minable, je suis désolée

Il pleuvait. Beaucoup. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'Ace avait accepté de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, et jamais il n'avait fait face à une tempête pareille. Bien sûr, il avait déjà navigué avant, avec son ancien équipage, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient aventurés dans des contrés avec une météo aussi tourmentée. Ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi son estomac tentait des retournées acrobatiques, menaçant par la même occasion de lui faire rendre son repas. Il essayait de n'en rien montrer, autant ne pas passer pour un minable devant les autres, mais se faire balloter dans tous les sens commençait à faire trembler sévèrement ses jambes.

Alors qu'il dérapait sur le pont humide, il se rattrapa de justesse à une caisse suffisamment lourde pour ne pas trop bouger malgré la tempête. Il était presque sûr qu'il était livide. Un peu plus loin sur le bateau, il voyait Thatch et Izu diriger leurs hommes pour faire face aux caprices de la météo. Une brusque embardée vers le bas fit glisser Ace, qui tomba durement sur les fesses. Bien… En plus d'un estomac qui tentait de remonter le long de son œsophage, il allait falloir qu'il gère la douleur qui se répandait dans son fessier. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fracture le coccyx…

-Rien de cassé, gamin, yoi ?

Alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans les planches du pont pour ne pas glisser plus, il bascula la tête en arrière et croisa le regard de Marco. Rien qu'en voyant son expression, Ace devina qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et en effet, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était sur le point de gerber, et ses jambes tremblaient trop pour qu'il ose essayer de se relever tout de suite. Sans compter ses fesses douloureuses.

-Impeccable… marmonna-t-il sans grand espoir. J'allais par là…

Il désigna un point totalement au hasard sur le pont, et s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à la caisse près de lui alors que le navire glissait sur le flanc d'une vague. Nullement déstabilisé par les mouvements chaotiques du bateau, Marco lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Essaye de tenir encore une dizaine de minutes, ce sera bientôt la relève, yoi.

-Je vais tenir ! s'offusqua Ace.

Marco sourit en coin et l'aida à se remettre debout sans le contredire, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Ace n'avait jamais été très bon pour faire semblant, et le premier commandant était de toute manière assez bon pour déchiffrer les gens. Mais il ne jugea pas utile de se moquer de lui ou de faire un commentaire sur son teint excessivement pâle, et il le laissa simplement filer une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il tenait sur ses jambes. Gêné au possible, Ace s'esquiva au pas de course, dérapant et titubant comme s'il était ivre. Agacé de s'être montré aussi faible devant Marco, il tourna la tête juste le temps d'apercevoir le premier commandant qui allait aider d'autres membres de l'équipage avec des cordages.

Ace ne se comprenait pas. Quand Marco était près de lui, il était différent. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se poser beaucoup de question, en règle générale il fonçait plutôt dans le tas et prenait les choses comme elles venaient, mais là… Ca le tourmentait un peu. Bien sûr, il voulait prouver qu'il était plus qu'un simple gamin à tous les membres de l'équipage, surtout aux commandants et à Barbe Blanche, mais avec Marco, c'était différent. Si ça ne le dérangeait pas spécialement d'agir puérilement devant les autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire toujours plus quand le premier Commandant était dans le coin. Comme si son jugement à lui était plus important que celui de tous les autres. Enfin pas exactement… Certes, il voulait que Marco le reconnaisse comme un pirate à part entière, un adversaire redoutable, mais surtout comme un adulte. Sur ce dernier point, il se foutait bien de l'avis des autres. Il n'y avait que celui de Marco qui comptait. Et cela le tourmentait un peu. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui rendait son aîné plus important que les autres.

Se rattrapant au bord du navire, Ace ne tint pas une seconde de plus et laissa son corps se plier brusquement, rendant par la même tout son repas dans la mer en furie. Son estomac se contractait si violemment qu'il ne pouvait même pas espérer se redresser, chaque muscle tendu et crispé, comme figé. Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur la rampe en bois et ne la lâchaient plus. S'il avait eu un peu plus d'ongles, il aurait peut-être laissé des marques dans la poutre. La bile lui brûla rapidement la gorge alors que tout son dîner devenait celui des poissons, et ses jambes déjà tremblantes l'abandonnèrent à moitié. Les jambes pliées, supportant difficilement son poids, il paniqua légèrement alors que ses haut-le-cœur ne lui laissaient aucun répit et essaya de se redresser pour ne pas se vomir dessus. Au bout de quelques vaines tentatives, il tenta de s'empêcher de recracher la bile qui agressait son œsophage, grimaçant face au goût immonde. Seigneur, il ne sentait plus aucune partie de son corps tant il tremblait… Son cerveau semblait soudain noyé dans une chape de brouillard, le rendant encore moins lucide que d'accoutumé, et surtout moins réactif. Il ne parvint même pas à se dire que les autres l'avaient peut-être vu dans son moment de faiblesse, et se contenta de trainer sa carcasse vers les cabines. De toute façon, il n'était pas d'une grande aide dans son état…

A moitié plié, dérapant de temps à autres et se rattrapant fébrilement à ce qui lui tombait sous la main, il parvint finalement à rejoindre le couloir qui desservait les cabines. A part les commandants qui avaient une chambre pour eux seuls, les autres membres de l'équipage étaient en règle générale trois ou quatre dans une même pièce. Par ailleurs, la cabine qu'on lui avait assignée était tout au bout du couloir. Ce même bout du couloir semblait actuellement beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il puisse y parvenir. Ses jambes ne tiendraient jamais. Et il avait encore envie de vomir, même s'il savait qu'il n'y aurait que de la bile à venir. Son estomac se contractait violemment dans le vide. Tout son corps tremblait. A ce stade, il se foutait bien que quelqu'un le voit, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de se laisser tomber dans un coin et dormir. Peut-être que le sommeil lui ferait oublier son mal de mer.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux clos, et se laissa finalement glisser. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus. Son corps ne supportait pas. Peut-être qu'il pouvait s'endormir là ? Il ne dérangeait pas, et il avait juste à attendre que la tempête se calme, ou que son corps récupère suffisamment pour qu'il se traine jusqu'à sa chambre. La bile brûlant encore sa gorge, il se coucha sur le plancher humide, les yeux mi-clos, chaque muscle bandé et grelottant. Peut-être que les autres se moqueraient de lui le lendemain, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'était juste pas prêt à affronter une tempête pareille. Quelle idée de passer par ici, en même temps ?! Ils devaient bien le savoir que la météo de la région était plus que capricieuse !

Il ne savait pas quand il s'était endormi, et il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il sentait des mains sur lui, peut-être même qu'on lui parlait, il n'était pas trop sûr. La première chose qu'il intégra vraiment, c'était que son estomac se contractait encore.

-Hey, fais un effort gamin, je ne vais pas te porter, yoi.

Fébrilement, Ace posa une main sur le plancher trempé et essaya de forcer sur son bras pour se redresser, incapable de réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se rendit compte qu'on l'aidait lorsqu'il parvint à s'assoir alors que son corps était bien incapable de supporter son poids. Il accrocha deux yeux bleus alors qu'il relevait la tête. Incapable de savoir s'il était soulagé ou agacé.

-Marco… réussit-il à articuler.

Le premier commandant arqua un sourcil, agenouillé devant Ace. Il pressentait qu'il regretterait tout ça le lendemain… Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi faible sur le putain de navire de Barbe Blanche ? Comment pouvait-il se laisser aller alors qu'il était potentiellement entouré d'ennemis ? Il avait beau avoir accepté de rejoindre l'équipage, il était encore loin de faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

-Allez lève-toi. Reste pas au milieu du passage, yoi.

Ace grogna quelques vagues paroles incohérentes, sa tête roulant contre le mur derrière lui. Il voulait juste refermer les yeux et se rendormir. Combien de temps avait-il perdu connaissance, d'ailleurs ? Pas assez longtemps pour que son mal de mer disparaisse, en tout cas, et sa cabine semblait toujours beaucoup trop loin. Il préférait rester ici. C'était bien ici, il était au frais, et il pouvait toujours aller dégueuler par-dessus bord s'il en ressentait le besoin. Cependant, Marco ne semblait pas de cet avis et l'attrapa par les aisselles pour le remettre sur ses jambes.

-Marco… ! râla faiblement le brun.

Il força sur ses jambes pour se maintenir un minimum debout et ne pas peser de tout son poids sur l'autre pirate, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit très efficace aux vues des tremblements qui agitaient spasmodiquement ses jambes. Le bateau essuya une nouvelle vague, et Marco s'accrocha au chambranle d'une porte, légèrement déséquilibré par Ace.

-Tu aurais été mieux dans ta cabine, yoi…

-Trop loin…

Epuisé de simplement s'être remis debout, Ace posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Marco, sentant tout son corps abandonner lentement. A ce rythme, il se donnait moins d'une minute pour s'écraser par terre comme une merde. Comme si tout ça n'était pas suffisant, sa tête se mettait doucement à tourner, sûrement à cause de son manque de nourriture dans l'estomac. Il laissa Marco le trainer Dieu savait où, parvenant de temps à autre à poser correctement un pied par terre.

-Et ça prêtant être un pirate, yoi… soupira Marco avec un léger sourire.

-La ferme…

Il fut bientôt à l'abri de la pluie et du vent, et la relative chaleur de la pièce lui fit un bien fou. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était dormir. Même si c'était par terre, ça lui allait, il fallait juste qu'il calme ses nausées et ses vertiges. Ses jambes le lâchèrent à nouveau, et Marco grogna avant de raffermir sa prise sur ses hanches pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas par terre.

-Allez Ace… Encore quelques pas…

-Peux pas…

Il avait encore envie de vomir, et s'il avait réussi à contrôler ses haut-le-cœur jusqu'à maintenant, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. La bile montait de plus en plus haut dans son œsophage sans qu'il ne parvienne vraiment à la ravaler, et le goût ignoble ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

-Veux vomir…

-Si tu peux te retenir encore un peu, ça m'arrangerait, yoi.

Il se sentit trainé, et même s'il avait vraiment essayé, il était définitivement incapable de bouger ses jambes. Il s'écrasa finalement sur une surface molle, et soupira malgré lui de soulagement. Ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt, alors que la moitié de son corps était encore hors de ce qui semblait être un lit. Il doutait que ce soit sa cabine, le trajet avait été trop court.

-Je vais te chercher une bassine, ne bouge pas, yoi.

Ses jambes furent levées l'une après l'autre pour être posées sur le matelas, et il ferma les yeux. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il prit conscience des mouvements à la fois chaotiques et à la fois lents du bateau, qui continuait d'affronter la tempête. Son estomac se contracta à nouveau, et dans un vague sursaut de raison, il essaya de se détendre. Il fallait juste qu'il dorme. S'il arrivait à s'endormir, maintenant qu'il était au calme, il ne se réveillerait que le lendemain. Si tout se passait bien, ils seraient arrivés dans une zone au climat un peu plus stable, ou tout du moins c'était ce qu'Ace espérait. La porte se rouvrit doucement, laissant s'engouffrer un courant d'air qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Il ne pensait pas avoir aussi froid avant que cette bourrasque ne vienne agresser son corps.

-Tu as toujours envie de vomir, yoi ?

Marco… Evidemment que c'était Marco, après tout ils devaient être dans sa cabine. Ace ne voyait que ça. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment capable de réfléchir, et ses pensées se succédaient dans son esprit un peu trop rapidement pour qu'il s'attarde dessus.

-Un peu… Mais c'est mieux.

Il laissa sa tête rouler lourdement sur l'oreiller pour pouvoir regarder le premier commandant lorsqu'il entendit un grincement assez strident. Le blond venait de tirer la chaise de son bureau et s'y était installé après avoir posé une bassine en bois près du lit.

-Tu aurais dû rester dans ta cabine si tu ne te sentais pas bien, yoi.

Ace aurait adoré lui dire qu'il n'était pas faible, qu'il n'était pas un minable, qu'il était hors de question qu'il se planque bien gentiment dans sa chambre en laissant les autres se démerder, qu'il était un pirate, un homme, nom de Dieu, pas un gamin, mais former des mots devenaient trop compliqué et impensable étant donné qu'il était toujours pleinement concentré sur le contrôle de ses haut-le-cœur.

-Essaye de te reposer, yoi, finit par soupirer Marco, son coude contre son bureau et son menton reposant sur sa main.

Ace soutint son regard encore un peu, sentant très vaguement sa fierté tenter de le convaincre de la boucler, de le convaincre qu'il allait regretter toute cette merde le lendemain, mais c'était loin, si loin…

-J'ai froid… grogna-t-il platement.

Pour le coup, le phœnix arqua un sourcil sceptique. Ace qui avait froid. Portgas D. Ace. Littéralement un four sur patte. Qui avait froid. Il avait peut-être sous-estimé l'état dans lequel était son camarade. Il ne connaissait pas Ace depuis très longtemps, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu malade, et l'avait suffisamment observé pour savoir qu'il était le genre de type à beaucoup trop intériorisé pour son propre bien. Alors peut-être que même s'il avait vraiment l'air au bout de sa vie, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait. Pour qu'il soit incapable d'utiliser son fruit du démon, c'était qu'il ne devait plus lui rester d'énergie du tout.

-Marco… marmonna Ace.

-J'ai entendu, yoi.

Le blond se releva doucement et fit le pas qui le séparait de son lit. Sa cabine n'était pas très grande, mais c'était largement suffisant. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ici, de toute façon, et lorsque c'était le cas, c'était pour dormir ou faire de la paperasse. Son bureau et son lit lui suffisaient donc amplement. Ace leva les yeux sur lui, livide comme jamais et légèrement grelottant.

-Met-toi sous les couvertures, déjà, yoi.

Le regard d'Ace se voila encore plus, et il sembla tenter de bouger sa main. Enfin c'était ce que Marco avait déduit de sa légère grimace et du léger tressautement de son bras. Retenant un soupire, il attrapa le bord de sa couverture et se pencha si près du garçon qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration erratique s'échouer contre sa clavicule. Ouais, il avait déjà été en meilleure forme.

-Tes bras, autour de mon cou, yoi, précisa-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur d'Ace.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, puis Marco attrapa presque gentiment les poignets du plus jeune pour l'aider un peu. Il n'avait pas eu énormément de contact avec son cadet, mais il croyait tout de même se souvenir qu'il avait une température corporelle assez élevée. Rien à voir avec la peau presque froide qu'il sentait actuellement sous ses doigts. Il fronça les sourcils, mais se retint de faire un commentaire. Il était inquiet, évidemment. Ace était un membre de sa famille, même si ce n'était pas depuis très longtemps.

Il sentit finalement les mains fraiches d'Ace se poser contre sa nuque, et il passa un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir un peu. De sa main valide, il défie les draps de son lit et essaya de les descendre aussi bas que possible. Le visage du garçon était désormais fermement appuyé contre l'épaule de Marco, sa respiration difficile venant se perdre contre la clavicule de ce dernier.

-Marco… marmonna-t-il.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, yoi, c'est presque fini.

Il rallongea doucement le jeune homme et termina de défaire les draps pour les faire passer sur le corps transi d'Ace. Ce dernier soupira légèrement de contentement et força sur son corps affaibli pour se rouler en boule. Il avait encore terriblement envie de vomir, mais les couvertures tièdes lui faisaient déjà un bien fou. Il sentit très vaguement la main chaude de Marco se poser sur son front, et il s'efforça de rouvrir les yeux.

-Tu te sens mieux, yoi ?

-Hm… Un peu, oui…

Il ravala difficilement sa salive, et s'autorisa à refermer les yeux. Etonnamment, Marco ne retira pas sa main. Ace ne s'en plaignit pas. C'était plutôt agréable, comme contact, quoiqu'assez inattendu. Il n'avait pas été habitué à ce genre de chose. Déjà enfant, il n'était presque jamais malade, et lorsque c'était le cas, il n'avait que Dadan pour s'occuper de lui. Après, il avait eu Sabo et Luffy, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la main de Marco sur son front. Un long frisson le secoua. C'était agréable. Nouveau mais agréable.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre, yoi, finit par marmonner Marco.

-Juste… Juste le mal de mer… Pas malade…

Finalement, la main salvatrice disparu. Ace réussit à entrouvrir un œil, et regarda Marco se rassoir à son bureau en se retenant férocement de lui demander de revenir près de lui. Il était trop fatigué pour vraiment se rendre compte qu'il  _voulait_  que Marco reste près de lui, suffisamment près pour pouvoir le toucher, et il n'avait pas envie de s'interroger sur ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire maintenant. Il n'avait pas la force pour ça. A la place, il regarda Marco allumer une petite lampe sur son bureau avec une flamme bleue, et sortir une liasse de papiers. Captant son regard, le blond soupira.

-Repose-toi, idiot. Tu as encore envie de vomir ?

Ace secoua mollement la tête, trop fatigué pour parler. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais il s'efforçait de les garder ouvertes pour regarder le premier commandant travailler. Il avait envie qu'il vienne se coucher avec lui. Il voulait se blottir contre lui, et il n'était plus sûr de savoir si c'était uniquement parce que mine de rien, il avait encore froid. Non, ça ne devait pas être ça. Tout au fond de lui, il savait, ça ne pouvait pas être que ça. Mais là encore, il était vraiment trop fatigué pour essayer de s'interroger sur tout ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder le blond tourner mollement les pages étalées sur son bureau, griffonnant de temps en temps sur une feuille. Ace avait cru comprendre que c'était Marco qui gérait toute la paperasse du navire, et d'après Thatch, il n'était pas rare que le premier commandant reste éveillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour écrire des rapports et Dieu savait quoi encore.

-Tu… Tu dors jamais… ? finit-il par marmonner, aidé par la fatigue qui supprimait toutes ses potentielles barrières.

Visiblement surprit, Marco tourna la tête vers lui, sa plume suspendue à quelques centimètres d'une feuille de papier.

-C'est toi qui doit dormir pour l'instant, yoi.

-Hm… Pas envie…

-Ta tête dis tout le contraire, yoi.

Ace fronça les sourcils autant que son corps épuisé le lui permettait, et il remonta difficilement la couverture sur lui.

-Ma tête est très bien…

-Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et reposa-toi, yoi, soupira Marco.

-J'arrive pas à dormir…

Marco se mordilla la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne devait pas vraiment essayer vu comment il avait réussi à s'endormir par terre en plein milieu d'un couloir. En plus de ça, il était plus qu'évident que ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à se fermer. Mais pour une fois, le blond décida qu'il allait faire un effort. Il reposa calmement sa plume sur son bureau et rassembla les quelques liasses de papiers qu'il avait dispersé.

-Tu as encore froid, yoi ?

-Un peu…

Il crut voir les joues d'Ace rosir, mais il n'était sûr de rien, même à une si faible distance, et il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier que le jeune homme avait déjà caché son visage sous le drap.

-Viens te coucher…

Le murmure était très bas, presque trop bas pour être entendu, et après mûres réflexions, peut-être bien qu'Ace aurait préféré que Marco ne l'entende pas. Mais le premier commandant avait bien entendu, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. C'était une invitation. Bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide, il avait bien vu la moue pensive d'Ace à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, comme si quelque chose le tourmentait, et il savait par Thatch qu'il ne laissait pas son cadet indifférent. Mais il avait décidé qu'il laisserait le jeune homme se décider sans le presser, aussi s'en étaient-ils tenus pour l'instant aux regards de loin et aux conversations innocentes mais qui restaient embarrassantes, surtout pour Ace. Alors ce genre de proposition…

-Ace…

-S'il te plait… Juste… Dis rien, et… Viens…

-Tu es malade, Ace.

-Pas malade… Et je sais que je vais regretter demain, mais… Là, j'ai juste envie…  _Besoin_ , que tu te couches…

Il ressortit son visage de la couverture, les paupières à moitié closes et les yeux brillants de fatigue et de trop de sentiments refoulés pour que Marco puisse les identifier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce regard, mais c'était suffisamment rare pour que le blond tressaille. Il n'aimait pas ces yeux. Il n'aimait pas la petite moue perdue d'Ace, comme s'il supportait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, comme s'il ne demandait qu'à se rouler en boule dans un coin et ne plus bouger pour se perdre dans ses sombres pensées. Non, définitivement Marco n'aimait pas ce côté vulnérable qu'avait parfois Ace. Mais pire encore, il détestait quand il le cachait et faisait pathétiquement semblant d'aller bien.

-S'il te plait… ajouta Ace.

Forçant un soupir, Marco se leva et jeta un vague regard vers la porte. Si quelqu'un entrait dans sa cabine… Il n'y avait aucune raison que ce soit le cas, mais sait-on jamais, les membres de l'équipage avaient la fâcheuse tendance à débarquer toujours au mauvais moment. Sans compter que si quelqu'un le surprenait dans le même lit qu'Ace, il en entendrait parler pendant des millénaires, et Thatch et Izu ne lui fouteraient pas la paix avant un petit moment. Mais il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas dire non à Ace…

-Très bien, yoi… Mais je t'interdis de me vomir dessus.

-J'ai plus trop envie de vomir… sourit le brun.

Difficilement, Ace se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos s'appuie contre le mur. Un violent frisson le fit tressaillir à cause du bois froid, mais il continuait de regarder Marco. Il ne comprenait plus tout ce qui se passait, mais il voulait le phœnix contre lui. Il en oubliait presque son estomac désespérément serré, les mouvements chaotiques du navire, la douleur encore présente dans son coccyx, sa faiblesse évidente… Il voulait juste que Marco soit couché avec lui.

Le premier commandant retira sa chemise et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, avant de daigner s'assoir sur son lit. Il n'était pas sûr que tout ça soit une bonne idée. Il avait beau être une personne calme et capable de se maitriser en général, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'Ace ne lui plaisait pas, et si l'état dans lequel était son cadet était suffisant pour qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus, il ne garantissait pas qu'il ne se passerait rien du tout pour autant.

Avec une nonchalance feinte, il retira ses chaussures et se glissa sous les draps tièdes, s'efforçant de garder une distance de sécurité avec Ace malgré l'étroitesse du lit. Ses tentatives furent cependant réduites à néant lorsque le brun se cola sans plus de cérémonie contre son flanc, soupirant légèrement de satisfaction. Marco resta immobile quelques secondes, pas encore totalement couché, et prit le temps de bien identifier chaque contact qu'il avait avec le jeune homme. Il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du blond, profitant qu'il soit encore à moitié assis pour que ce ne soit pas trop compliqué. Sa tête s'était logée à mi-chemin entre sa hanche et ses côtes, et après quelques secondes sans bouger, il réussit même à enrouler ses jambes autour d'une de celles de Marco. Autant être franc, le premier commandant n'osait plus bouger.

-Ace…

-Hm… ?

-Je ne peux pas me coucher si tu me tiens comme ça, yoi.

-Si, tu peux…

La voix du brun était beaucoup plus basse et faible qu'avant. Marco en déduit qu'il était à deux doigts de s'endormir, et il savait qu'une fois qu'Ace dormait et qu'il tenait quelque chose, c'était peine perdue pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il attrapa aussi doucement que possible le garçon par les aisselles et le remonta un peu pour que sa tête et ses bras soient au niveau de son torse plutôt que de son ventre. Ace ne protesta pas, et poussa même le vice jusqu'à frotter mollement sa joue contre Marco.

-'nuit… murmura-t-il.

Le blond s'allongea doucement, veillant à ne pas écraser son camarade, et installa confortablement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Bonne nuit, yoi.

Pour autant, il était à peu près sûr qu'Ace dormait déjà. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage détendu mais toujours livide de son cadet, et s'autorisa à passer une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent et l'humidité constante sur le bateau. Il essaya de séparer les mèches les unes des autres, nullement fatigué. Il dormait peu, mais ne subissait aucune conséquence physique grâce au fait qu'il soit un phœnix, aussi n'était-il pas spécialement fatigué dans l'immédiat. Il resta donc là, à regarder Ace dormir, caressa ses cheveux, son dos, ses épaules, effleura doucement chaque lettre tracée à l'encre noire sur son bras gauche. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était comme ça avec Ace. Il avait déjà couché avec beaucoup de femmes et beaucoup d'hommes, sans jamais vraiment avoir été amoureux. Mais avec le brun, c'était différent. Certes, si le garçon le chauffait, il ne risquait pas de lui dire non, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'impression que son seul but soit de coucher avec lui. Il voulait plus que ça. Et il y avait plusieurs choses qui le dérangeait dans le fait d'être potentiellement amoureux d'Ace : déjà la différence d'âge, qui était loin d'être négligeable, et le fait qu'il fasse partit de la même famille, même si ce n'était pas par le sang. C'était les deux grands problèmes qui s'imposaient à lui à chaque fois qu'il s'autorisait à rêvasser un peu à propos du brun.

Laissant un soupir de lassitude lui échapper, il embrassa calmement le front d'Ace et ferma les yeux. Il ne trouverait pas de solutions tout de suite. En fait si, il avait une solution, au moins concernant le fait qu'ils étaient membre d'une famille, et la seule chose qui le retenait vraiment (et encore, c'était plus de la peur que de la retenue) c'était la différence d'âge. Personne dans l'équipage ne verrait d'inconvénient à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble, pas même Barbe Blanche, et d'après Thatch et Izu, tout le monde à bord semblait déjà être au courant qu'ils se tournaient autour (pas que Marco tourne vraiment autour d'Ace, c'était juste qu'il veillait à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie, ou qu'il passe malencontreusement par-dessus bord, ce genre de chose…). Mais le blond ne voulait pas céder si facilement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Déjà, pour le moment, Ace n'avait pas directement stipulé qu'il était intéressé par lui, et même si c'était le cas… Merde, il n'avait que dix-huit ans ! A cet âge-là, on n'était sûr de rien, on ne comprenait pas la moitié des sentiments qui nous hantaient, et Marco ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme regrette quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas profiter de son inexpérience non plus.

Finalement, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir sensiblement, et il embrassa une dernière fois la tempe d'Ace, récoltant un soupir de satisfaction, avant de fermer les yeux. Il verrait ça le lendemain. Déjà, il était assez impatient de voir la réaction de son cadet au réveil, une fois qu'il se sentirait mieux. Avec lui, ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi… Un léger sourire vint ourler ses lèvres, et il raffermit sa prise autour du corps du garçon. Il verrait ça le lendemain.

.

Marco entrouvrit un œil lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose remuer contre lui. Il tomba tout d'abord sur le mur en bois dans lequel était incrusté une lucarne qui laissait filtrer la lumière du jour, puis sur une touffe de cheveux noirs. Il ne bougea pas, attendant, essayant de tout enregistrer, de tout comprendre. Les vestiges du sommeil se dissipaient lentement dans son esprit, et il finit par se souvenir, en même temps qu'un nez frottait lentement sa clavicule. Ace. Il avait dormi avec Ace la veille, puisque ce dernier était mal en point. Donc c'était Ace, serré contre lui. En toute logique. Marco essaya de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas alerter le brun, et il réussit à baiser les yeux pour apercevoir un peu mieux le garçon. Ses yeux étaient vraisemblablement ouverts, mais il ne bougeait pas. Seuls ses doigts effleuraient les contours du tatouage de Marco malgré leur proximité.

-Hey… finit par marmonner Marco.

Le brun releva la tête vers lui, les yeux agrandis par la fatigue et peut-être quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur et de l'appréhension. Il se détendit cependant bien vite et enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus vieux.

-'jour…

-Tu te sens mieux, yoi ?

-Hm… Mais j'ai faim…

Un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage de Marco, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il caressa les cheveux en bataille d'Ace. Le brun ne protesta pas le moins du monde et posa ses paumes sur le torse du premier commandant. Marco aurait juré sentir la peau du garçon chauffer un peu plus qu'à la normale, et il frémit. C'était assez agréable, tant que le brun contrôlait la température.

-Tu as vomis hier, c'est normal, yoi.

-Je sais...

Marco continuait d'emmêler ses doigts aux mèches très légèrement ondulées d'Ace sans trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. Peut-être qu'il devait lui demander ce qu'il ressentait, peut-être qu'il devait essayer d'être un peu entreprenant, il ne savait pas, et le sommeil était encore trop proche pour qu'il se retienne. Ace ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire, il s'était même blottit contre lui, et Marco n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour craquer. Il fallait qu'il lui demande. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que tout ça signifiait pour le jeune homme.

-Ace, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Dis rien… Je sais que tu vas me mettre dehors, alors... Dis rien… Encore cinq minutes.

Le brun s'était un peu plus blottit contre lui, semblant vouloir disparaitre contre Marco. Son souffle un peu précipité se perdait dans le cou du premier commandant, et le blond n'était pas sûr d'être censé aimer ça à ce point.

-Je ne vais pas te mettre dehors, idiot, soupira-t-il. C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici, yoi.

-Je sais, mais…

Ace s'arrêta avant de terminer et leva timidement les yeux vers Marco. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours étonné le blond : le jeune homme pouvait être quelqu'un d'hargneux, de très méfiant, tout comme il pouvait devenir insouciant et blagueur quand il était à l'aise. Mais il y avait aussi ses moments où il montrait ses faiblesses, où il montrait son insécurité. Marco pouvait se targuer de l'avoir déjà vu avec ces petits yeux suppliants qu'il n'adressait qu'à une poignée d'élus. Sans le quitter du regard, Ace passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et baissa à nouveau les yeux.

-Dis, Marco… Pour toi je suis… Je suis un petit-frère, hein ?

Question dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Marco préférait quand ce n'était pas à lui de clarifier les relations dans lesquelles il était impliqué. Surtout ce genre de relation. Mais il était l'aîné d'Ace, c'était à lui d'être mature, et il pouvait définitivement faire ça pour lui.

-Tu es un membre de ma famille, oui.

Même si Ace avait baissé la tête, Marco était sûr d'avoir vu un éclat de désespoir et de douleur s'allumer dans ses yeux.

-Ace, appela-t-il après un silence.

-Je devrais y aller…

-Ace !

Il resserra sa prise autour de lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Cet idiot était vraiment beaucoup trop impulsif. Le brun grogna légèrement mais ne se débattit pas vraiment. Il se contenta de se cacher autant que possible, soit contre Marco soit dans les draps.

-Regarde-moi, espèce de crétin.

Comme un gamin prit en faute, Ace releva les yeux sans vraiment oser croiser le regard du phœnix pour autant. Marco n'hésita pas plus d'un quart de seconde. Il posa deux doigts sous le menton du garçon pour qu'il relève encore un peu la tête, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il sentit clairement Ace se tendre contre lui à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Maintenant, le blond croisait les doigts pour que Thatch et Izu ne lui ait pas raconté n'importe quoi, sinon il y aurait des morts. Il garda les yeux ouverts, guettant la réaction d'Ace. Ce dernier avait les pupilles écarquillées par la surprise, et ses doigts s'étaient légèrement crispés contre le torse de Marco.

Le premier commandant commença à se dire qu'il avait merdé. Qu'il avait tout mal interprété, qu'Ace l'aimait juste bien, mais pas de cette façon, et il venait probablement de ruiner toutes ces chances de mettre le jeune homme en confiance. Il allait tuer Thatch et Izu. Il panifiait déjà mille façons de mettre un terme aux vies des deux commandants lorsqu'il s'écarta du brun, anéantis par la honte.

-Je suis…

-Encore… bredouilla Ace. S'il te plait, encore…

Le jeune homme avait désormais les yeux brillants d'incertitude et peut-être d'envie, de curiosité. Marco ne comprenait plus. Mais il était rassuré, même si Ace ne comprenait peut-être pas tout ce que cela impliquait, s'il faisait peut-être ça juste pour voir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un. Il s'en foutait.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes d'Ace vinrent s'emmêler aux cheveux de Marco, et il le força à revenir l'embrasser, collant leurs lèvres un peu maladroitement. Le blond corrigea calmement l'inclinaison du visage du garçon, et s'autorisa cette fois à fermer les yeux. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient agréablement tièdes contre les siennes, moins sèches que ce qu'il aurait cru, et surtout fines. Un léger râle de satisfaction passa les lèvres du blond. C'était ce qu'il avait attendu pendant des semaines. C'était peut-être même ce qu'il avait attendu depuis qu'Ace était monté à bord du Moby Dick, il ne savait pas trop. Il posa l'une de ses mains entre les omoplates du brun, et l'autre vint se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Ace… marmonna-t-il alors que le plus jeune se reculait légèrement.

Il s'abstint cependant de poser toutes questions. Pourtant il aurait aimé savoir ce que le jeune homme pensait de tout ça, pourquoi il le faisait, s'il était vraiment sûr de lui. Mais le regard d'Ace suffit à l'arrêter. Il avait toutes ses réponses juste là, juste en le regardant.

-J'ai… J'ai essayé de tuer Barbe Blanche… murmura finalement le brun. J'ai essayé de le tuer, j'ai essayé de te tuer, et je… Je suis le fils de Gol D. Roger…

Marco ne s'était pas exactement attendu à ça. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'Ace fasse référence à leur différence d'âge, au fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes, mais certainement pas à ça. Mais en même temps, c'était tellement lui de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose…

-Et alors ? répondit-il calmement en emmêlant ses doigts aux mèches d'un noir d'encre. Maintenant tu es un membre de l'équipage, yoi. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réussi à tuer qui que ce soit.

Avec un sourire mi amusé mi rassurant, Marco ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet et se redressa, prenant le temps d'étirer son corps encore engourdi. Il sentait le regard d'Ace sur lui, mais il ne jugea pas utile de lui faire une remarque.

-Et ici, tu es juste le fils de Barbe Blanche. C'est tout. Le reste, tout le monde s'en fout, yoi.

Il jeta un vague regard en coin à Ace, qui semblait batailler ferme pour ne pas craquer. Avec un léger sourire, le premier commandant se tira du lit et jeta un regard par la lucarne. La tempête semblait loin derrière eux, mais il savait que les dégâts qu'elle avait occasionnés, eux, étaient toujours là. C'était une longue journée de travaux et de rangement qui semblait se profiler.

-Marco…

Il tourna la tête en entendant le brun marmonner son nom, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. L'oreiller sur lequel le phœnix avait dormi, en fait, mais le blond se força à croire que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence et qu'Ace avait juste prit le polochon le plus près. Il attendit, penchant légèrement la tête alors que le jeune homme ne pipait mot. D'aussi loin, il n'était pas sûr, mais il semblait que les oreilles du brun aient viré à l'écarlate.

-Quoi, yoi ?

Marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, Ace se tira à son tour du lit. Il était encore un peu pâle, mais seigneur, son torse découvert et son air encore légèrement ensommeillé, et surtout gêné, pouvait faire baver n'importe qui. Sans compter ses cheveux en bataille et ses épaules puissantes, et son corps en entier, en fait. Il avança maladroitement vers Marco, qui ne faisait rien pour cacher qu'il lorgnait sur les abdominaux joliment dessinés de son cadet.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? finit par demander le brun.

-He ?

-Ne me répond pas « he », rougit Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

Il détourna furieusement la tête, ô combien gêné par la situation. Marco ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, et il embrassa chastement la joue du garçon, lui faisant gagner quelques teintes de rouges supplémentaires.

-Tu auras peut-être ta réponse après avoir été avaler quelque chose et aidé à nettoyer le bateau, yoi.

-Sérieusement ?!

Un nouveau rire agita Marco, et il attrapa sa chemise laissée sur sa chaise avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa cabine.

-Tu viens ? Si tu traines trop il ne restera pas grand-chose à manger.

Le jeune homme émit un hoquet horrifié et s'empressa d'enfiler ses chaussures, alors que Marco partait déjà en direction des cuisines tout en enfilant sa chemise qu'il laissa ouverte, comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de répondre à la question d'Ace. Il était trop vieux pour ce genre de connerie d'adolescent, mais le brun n'avait que dix-huit ans, après tout, c'était de son âge de poser des questions et de ne pas simplement comprendre sans avoir besoin d'expliquer.

Lâchant un soupir épuisé, il se laissa tomber à sa place habituelle, près de Barbe Blanche, et malheureusement pour lui, à côté de Thatch, qui comprit immédiatement que quelque chose troublait le premier commandant.

-Marco~ On dirait que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit.

-Comme n'importe qui en plein milieu d'une tempête, yoi.

-On ne me la fait pas, à moi. Je t'ai vu avec Ace hier.

-Ta vie est passionnante, yoi.

Thatch plissa le nez, vexé, et renifla dédaigneusement.

-Comment est-ce qu'il va ? demanda subitement Izu, assit en face d'eux.

-Mieux, je crois. Il doit juste avoir faim, vu qu'il a vomis hier, yoi.

Au même moment, ledit Ace déboula dans la pièce en gueulant à qui voulait l'entendre que s'il ne restait pas de bouffe pour lui, il ferait un massacre.

-Tu sais, parfois je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi simplement une gentille petite femme discrète et calme, ironisa Thatch.

Marco se renfrogna alors que Barbe Blanche riait doucement, et s'attira le regard compatissant quoiqu'amusé d'Izu. Il aimait sa famille, vraiment, mais il y avait des claques qui se perdaient, et beaucoup étaient supposées arriver dans la gueule de Thatch.

-Enfin, c'est déjà pas mal que tu es trouvé quelqu'un, j'imagine, je commençais à croire qu'on n'aurait jamais de bébé Marco à galoper sur ce bateau.

-Thatch… gronda ledit Marco.

Personne ne jugea bon de faire remarquer au quatrième commandant que faire des enfants entre hommes étaient impossibles, et tout le monde se concentra sur Ace, assis à une table, mangeant comme dix.

-Tu lui as dit ? finit par souffler Thatch, beaucoup plus sérieusement et avec un léger sourire doux aux lèvres.

-Je pris pour qu'il comprenne tout seul, yoi.

-Tu es optimiste, c'est de Ace qu'on parle !

-Je vais aller lui parler, statua Izu.

-Non merci, je préfère encore gérer ça tout…

Trop tard, le commandant c'était déjà levé avec toute la grâce et la souplesse qu'il possédait (denrées rares sur ce navire, d'ailleurs), et se dirigeait vers Ace avec un léger sourire en coin et non sans un coup d'œil vers Marco.

-Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, fit savoir Thatch en levant les mains.

Marco ne répondit même pas et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il aimait vraiment sa famille. Juste… Il faudrait qu'ils apprennent tous à se mêler de leurs affaires. Et le rire de Barbe Blanche à côté de lui n'aidait absolument pas.


End file.
